Pocky
by Mystique Astist
Summary: Nick has been trying to be 'more than friends' with Jeff since forever, but he just can't achieve this goal. Luckily, things get better for him as Hunter's box of Pocky jumps into the picture. Oneshot. Niff with some Huntbastian and Klaine.


**A/N: Got this idea while eating Pocky. Contains some of my favourite couples.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nick slammed his dorm room door shut and threw his school bag onto the ground. He fell into his bed and groaned loudly, burying his face into his hands. Hunter looked up from the novel that he was currently reading and gave Nick a pointed look, "What's the matter?" he asked, "Jeff?"<p>

Nick groaned again. "I've been trying to get myself out of the friend zone with him since, like, forever!" he threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point. "I've done literally everything to let him know I wanted to be more than friends but he just doesn't get it! He's just so damn oblivious-but wait, he is cute like that…" Nick trailed off as thoughts of Jeff being cute popped into his head. He sighed at these images. Jeff was always so sunshiney and smiling, making it hard for people around him not to like him. He always said if there was someone he liked, he would give them his 'special' smile. But so far Nick hadn't got any and it was tearing him apart. Literally.

Hunter rolled his eyes and was about to say something before someone knocked. "Wait a minute!" he slipped a bookmark onto the page he was reading and opened the door." It was a school janitor, holding a gigantic box in his hands. "I've got a delivery for…" the janitor glanced at his note, "Hunter Clarington?"

"That would be me." Hunter took the box from the janitor and signed his name onto the note. The janitor then left, off to give out other deliveries. Hunter closed the door and put the box onto his bed. Nick turned around and stared at it with interest. "Who sent this?"

Hunter merely grinned. It was finally there! He grabbed a letter opener from the nightstand and started cutting the box open. There was an envelope stuck onto it and Hunter opened it. Inside was a note, and Nick peeked over his shoulder curiously, "Snacks straight from Japan and the katana will be sent to you soon. Enjoy!" the signature at the end read _'Jason'_. "Who's that?"

"My cousin who's studying in Japan." Hunter explained. "I asked him to send something to me and he sent this." He gestured at the box and Nick studied it. Inside, packs of Japanese snacks were lying there silently, waiting to be consumed. "What's this?" he held up a rectangular paper box. 'Pocky' was written on it in large letters.

"That's Pocky, a type of Japanese biscuit sticks." Hunter replied and suddenly an idea came into his mind. "Hey, isn't Jeff working on a project about Japanese culture? Why don't you share some with him? That will give him something to write about and I can't eat that much snacks anyway."

"Sure." Nick shrugged. "It looks good. I'm gonna find him now." With that he left the room, missing the smirk on Hunter's face. Hunter poured all the contents out from the box and started putting them into his drawers._ 'Good thing Nick didn't know what Pocky was about,'_ Hunter thought,_ 'Maybe tonight I can finally get him stop talking about Jeff and have some peace and quiet instead.'_

* * *

><p>Nick found Jeff sitting on a bench in a quiet corner of the campus, reading a book. "Hey," he called out and Jeff smiled at him. Nick had to take a second to recover from the side-effects of Jeff's smile. He looked so cute that way. "What are you reading?"<p>

Jeff held the book up for Nick to see. It was a Japanese comic book. "I'm currently reading Manga." Jeff said. "Really, they are just as good as American comics, if not even better!"

Nicked smiled at his enthusiasm and held out the Pocky. "Hunter gave me this." He asked. "Want some?"

Jeff glanced at the little box and blushed violently. Nick found that strange as Jeff seldom did this, but still he looked adorable. He smiled, opened the package and took a biscuit stick himself. He started nibbling on it and offered Jeff the box. Jeff eyed it warily and sighed, before doing something that took Nick aback.

Jeff leant over and caught the other half of the biscuit stick with his mouth. Nick's eyes widened as Jeff swiftly closed his eyes and continued nibbling on the stick. Their faces got closer together and when there was only a small bit of biscuit stick left between them, Jeff bit the rest off and pressed his lips to Nick's. Nick was surprised, but quickly came to his senses and kissed Jeff back. God, he had been fantasizing about this moment for a long time and he couldn't believe it was really happening. He was really kissing Jeff. He sighed, and let their lips move together in perfect sync.

Eventually they pulled back and looked at each other shyly. Jeff's face was still red, but Nick was sure that his face was even worse-it could probably be used to fry eggs. In the end, Jeff laid his head onto his shoulder and spoke softly, "I can't believe we just did that."

"Me neither." Nick replied, gently placing his hand on top of Jeff's, "I've waited for this for a long time."

Jeff pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes. "You…have?"

"Of course." Jeff smiled at Nick's reply and leant in, only to kiss him again. Nick made a mental note to thank Hunter for what he did.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, three figures were seated behind the lovebirds, passing a box of Pocky around, with the bushes as their camouflage. Kurt gave Hunter a confused look. "Actually, what is this all about?" he asked, "Why do they kiss because of a pack of biscuit sticks?"<p>

Hunter glanced at the couple in front of them. "This is the Asian equivalent of the 'Spaghetti Kiss'." He explained, "Good thing Nick doesn't know about this, or the surprise would totally have been ruined."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully before a grin broke out on his face, "Hunter, can I have a box? I want to try that out with Blaine!" Hunter shrugged and handed him a new of box of Pocky. Kurt squealed in excitement before leaving to find Blaine.

Sebastian eyed Kurt's retreating thoughtfully. "Think he's gonna succeed?"

"One hundred percent." Hunter took out a new biscuit stick and started nibbling. "It's about damn time anyway. If they are still not getting together, I'm going to make them sit down and confess to each other."

"Really?"

"You have to be blind if you can't see the tension between them."

Sebastian smirked. "I only see that you've got a half-eaten biscuit stick in your mouth."

Hunter froze in the mid-bite and shot Sebastian a pointed look. _How could he have forgotten that?_ He inwardly cursed himself. Sebastian simply smirked and leaned forward, taking the rest of the biscuit stick into his mouth. When their lips met, Hunter didn't find himself wanting to pull away. He slowly responded to the kiss and savored the feeling. He hadn't felt that good for a long time. In the end Sebastian pulled away, his green eyes gleaming mischievously. "It's about damn time." He said, echoing Hunter's words. Hunter simply laughed and brought their lips together once again.

He definitely had to write Jason a thank-you note.

* * *

><p>"…And then we kissed and-ouch!" Nick cried out before glaring at Hunter, who merely shrugged. "Do you really have to poke me with that?" he asked crossly. "My skin is bruised thanks to that thing." He pointed at the katana in Hunter's hand.<p>

"I thought that after you two got together you would finally shut up, but it turned out that I was wrong." Hunter waved his katana around, "Besides, can't let such a good sword go to waste, can I?"

Nick was about to retort before Hunter's phone beeped. Hunter opened his message inbox and smirked at the message he got. Nick looked at it curiously. "Who's that?"

"Kurt thanking me for the Pocky. Apparently he and Blaine got it on with it." Hunter let out a short laugh and put down his phone.

"Yeah, just like you and Sebastian."

Hunter stopped laughing and looked at Nick in disbelief. "You know about that already?"

Nick shrugged innocently, "You know what a big mouth he has." He said, "But I'm sure you can use it for other purposes-ow!" Hunter fumed and put down his katana.

"That's it." He declared. "I'm going to teach him a lesson for spreading things around." With that Hunter left the room, missing the smirk on Nick's face.

"Well, I'm sure they will end up doing something else." He muttered. "I wonder what Jeff's doing now?" he soon fell into a Jeff-induced haze. In fact, he had been doing this ever since the 'Pocky Incident' occurred.

Nick still had yet to find a way to thank Hunter. Oh, well, he would simply let Hunter poke him with a katana. That sounded good enough as a repayment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This came out sweeter than I expected-and definitely sweeter than the biscuit sticks I'm eating. Hope you like this and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think about this!**


End file.
